DREAMS
by Lost blue heart 16
Summary: Dreams... Elsa Summers and Jack Frost keep having the same dream Blue eyes till they met each other. They met and slowly fall in love but, fate says if they fall in love they end to the hands of death, Will the two lovers fall into the hands of fate or will they change their already written story?
1. DREAMS

Dreams

Blue eyes , that was all I can see. The only thing I could feel was the wind hitting softly my skin Elsa…. The wind whisper into my ear.

ELSA!

What ….!?

Come get up…..Anna said as she grab her pink backpack and left her room

I hate it when she does that Elsa mutters . Anna her 12 year old sisther always would wake her up at 6 am in the before school .Why do I keep dreaming about blue eyes ?... Elsa wonder as change into her skinny jeans and her baby blue t-shirt and a white hoodie and blue gloves like always .

Don´t feel conceal … she barley whisper to her self

…hey ,Elsa

Hi , Gwen

Gwen the only living being that knows my secret … my parents used to know but they dead, yeah I´m orphan sad story right? well Gwen lived the thing also just more terrible she saw her dad died in front of her eyes trying to save her . Her mother made her life living hell blaming her for his death maybe that's the reason why she a goth ,but I don't care she my only friend besides from Anna.

I sighed …. Thinking about the dream of last night

Same dream ?

Huh oh yeah I don't know why I just see blue eyes . wired right? Anyways I'm more interested in you and Duncan ;)

WERE JUST FRIENDS….! Besides his has a girlfriend she said in sad tone

Okay sorry will talk about cause I 'm late for class !

Your class it's sooo early

You know I told Gwen and went running to not late for with or Magic Moon as I called him helps me control my curse ….

WHACK! We both hit the ground I heard a groan it told me quickly that it was a boy

I'm sorry .. I said then I saw it " BLUE EYES "


	2. Blue Eyes

Hello it's me hahah this and first fanfic XD … I didn't think that someone was going read this well I want to give thanks to Lygiter well… ON with the story

JACK'S POV

Why …why? Do I keep seeing them the deep light blue eyes . I can tell that's it's a girl by the sweet sound of voice I know she something but, the wind around I can't tell what's she saying. But I know she's saying my name …. Jack …. It's sound so right in her mouth

JACK! Hello?! Said Emma she cried , you will be late for Mr. Moon class thank you Emma , My sister Emma… the only reason I'm still alive my life it's like living hell for me ! My own wishes me dead he still blames me for mother's death . I guess I blame myself too but, Emma was only one there for me when I was low that's my life story. Thank you Emma …. I quickly ran into the shower , grab a dark blue jean and frosted black T-shirt

…. AT SCHOOL…...

Gotta hurry , Mr. Moon is going to mad ! late at his first with me … Mr. moon is only teacher who hides kids with "special abilitys" he helps us special kids control since every living being hates and will kill anyone with magic powers . Sadly the curse landed on his mother which pass down to Jack thankful, Emma wasn't like him ._ I wonder if there anybody life out there__** ,**_lost in his thought he didn't notice the small figure walking until they collide . he fallen a bit harder than the other person , the person notice when he groan loudly

I'm so sorry …Then I froze right there _blues eyes the same eyes that hunt my sleep _. She was stunning her pale white skin , with some freckles and some pale lips, her hair was barely blonde hold in messy bun it could told that she late for something but this early the only class open at this was Mr. Moon class_ she can't be magical right? _Then I notice she was staring

It's not polite to stare, I laugh when I see her slightly blush

No, no it's just …mmmm.. had we met before ?

No. I'm new the name is Jack Frost yours

I'm Elsa summers ,sorry can you move ya kinda blocking way I'm running late for something

_She magical is isn't she , she has to be…. And very beautiful wait , Did I just said beautiful ?_

Elsa's POV

_Is those the eyes form my dreams ? It can't be can it?_

I ran to Mr. Moon 's class Manny that's how I call him I how call him he is my hero save from fall back to dark , the dark sent me so many bittersweet memories

_ANNA ! PAPA! SOMEBODY HELP ME_

_MONSTER! You're a monster _

_I hate you! _

Don't feel I whisper to myself , conceal as a small tear fell down my pale skin

Elsa summers! Your late said Mr. Moon

Sorry I bumped into someone recalled the name Jack Frost ?

No he said but , I could tell he was lying

Then why in the world would someone come this early to school you gotta tell me ! Does he has powers ?! Knowing that he can't lie to me. He's like a father to me since my own parents fear me and wanted me dead I frown a bit after thinking that

Okay Elise, yes he has powers he even laugh a bit until he saw that I was frowning . Elsa don't think about the past ok ! You got people who love you Gwen, Anna , and me forget everything that happen it's hurt's me to see you pain

Ok he has powers I grin _I'm not only one anymore _

Oh I forgot to say you can't talk to him

Why Manny Why ?

It's for your own good cause you know what happen last time you talk to super begin

Yes you don't know how I fear myself I can't even love myself because of that I almost did snapped at him

Elsa … he going to yell at me … wait he said as he open the door to see Jack eavesdropping

Hello he said shyly I just sent him glare

How much you heard ?!

Jack's POV

I was heading to Mr. Moon class about to entre until he heard

Sorry I bumped into someone recalled the name Jack Frost ?

He listen to all conversation you can't him can't you if someone was talking about behind you back _ I wonder what she did? _

Then suddenly the door open showing a very angry no ,no that's not the word furious Elsa

How much you heard ?!

I was lost in thought to think any excuse even a lame one _what do I say ?_

I said how much you heard ! she yelled, then I snap I hate being yell at

Pretty much everything Snowflake ! then a large man with brown grey hair and very pale skin not as pale as me or Elsa look at me and I see you met Elsa who is no trying to kill me with her eyes class did not stared the way I wanted to


	3. What had you heard?

**Hey! To whoever is reading this sorry, that I don`t update lately it`s because that I`m swimming in a heap of homework .But no worries I promise that I`ll update more often on with the story ….**

Jack`s Pov

I can feel her eyes burning though my back , her big blue eyes were turning killer red…. _There must be something she hides that she doesn`t to want anyone to know I wonder what is it ,lie everyone has something they want to hide I have winter magic I control snow and The wind, what can she do ? She is nothing next to me…_

Manny`s Pov

No! No! it can`t be … I taught it was a lie he can`t be here !

**Flashback…..**

Manny there will be a child …..

A child?

Yes a young girl who will control the snow and Ice

Why so? I said to the wind his voice was like an old song

You will protect the child, she will suffer though horrible fate which leaves to death

Why then protect a live that is already taken for granted? He looked that me kindly and said

Her fate can change but when she meets someone like her …. Then she will die

…

I must prevent this at all cause I love her to much to let her go, she is my everything . They can be lovers or friends that must not even talk to each other

So young man, what is your name! _Please not jack anything else but Jack _

It`s Jack Frost

_Her fate …._

Elsa`s Pov

He heard it all! Well at lest he doesn`t know I`ll make sure of that the odd thing that he has the very same eyes form my dream _It can`t be I`m just imaging it all …. _I stared at Jack he has everything that any girl will want his dreamy blue eyes …Stop It ! your not falling for a jerk low life, the class finish …_he isn't different form the others super beings There isn't anyone like me , I know there's other people like me but different in a way ..Like there power doesn't Kill or hurt people that's why I kinda am jealous of her I know her power but, no one knows mines. Her powers cures people Ugh why I was curse !? _

Hey hello? Yell a very angry Gwen , Are you even listening ? _I barely notice she was there , _she is wearing a black tight t-shirt with blue long sleeves a mini skirt a black panties .yep same old Gwen I love her hair it's partiality yelling liberty, freedom .Her teal and black short hair .

Sorry Gwen, I was lost In thought …

OK Elsa but, hear me out you're not the one … You know that ! Your loved by Me. Manny. And Anna she say in low whisper _I guess she right then … oh no ! I been selfish all about me She needs her Friend too someone to talk too about her problems_

Forgive me Gwen I been selfish then leaving a playful smirk on my face … How's Duncan ?!

A pale pink blush appear on her pale skin like mine

I like you better when you were selfish she quickly reply as she hurry over to her first class .

Gwen's Pov

_She doesn't know I can't risk it just add guilt , worry and concern on the poor girl … I know I know she is strong but, she's afraid She can't hold any longer I can feel her slipping away and I'm afraid there's nothing I can do . I love her is like my sister but she can't not replace what was lost. Frist my beloved father and my brother ….I don't I can hold anymore maybe I'm slipping instead of her _

Gwen…. That voice snaps me out my trance

Were you daydreaming about me pasty? **Duncan**_….. he is so dreamy Gwen shame on you! He is your ass best friend_

Hello?! Anyone home? He said in a concern voice I smirk at this

So, you do care . I said while jogging a bit to catch Mr. McLean he creeps me out

Pasty what's wrong you're awfully quiet today

I bit my lip, nothing at all I quickly answer

Oh come on Gwen I know you we had been best friends since pre-K then he grab me and shook me gently **You can trust in me **that truly touched me _but how ? I can't tell him about Elsa I hadn't told any living soul should I?_

Like I said there nothing wrong

Duncan frown Ok .

We headed to classes_ I am never going to fix my life! _

Duncan's Pov

I don't why she lying we been best friends since when I could remember

…**..Flashback….**

I saw a young girl with short black hair and beautiful teal eyes I fallen for the girl for weeks bow she always at this hour come to park to write or draw on her notebook . She looked lonely so gathering all my wits I came up to her

Hi! She looked at me with those beautify teal eyes threating to cry

Hello she looked at me and hugs me crying I didn't what to do so I comfort her saying its ok

Ever since that we been best friends

…**Flashback Ends….**

As we enter math with Mr. McLean. Chris McLean I swear that guy hates me if I didn't do anything yet… I sat next to Gwen who is sitting near Elsa the wired quiet girl then I saw this wired white hair boy ha wired hair freaks I know I know Gwen would kill me if she knew I said this to her best friend

**Well if you have any questions ask below don't forget to review ;)**


	4. Wanting you

**Sorry if you don't understand it's my first fanfic so please bear with me …well I want to thank the people who warm up my day Pearlness4700 and LygiterTheRawChickenQueen and guest(I wish I knew who are you :3) I really want to thank you all!**

Jack's POV

As I went to find my next class I bumped into something hard _today isn't my day isn't it I keep bumping into people _

"Hey! Watch were you going!"

"It's not fault that you ran into me "

"Hiccup?"

"Jack?"

"I hadn't seen you in years! Where you been jack?"

Hiccup my childhood friend all the years we grow on each other as little children we used to play pranks on everyone around us I remember everything we did was always together he was like my second bother I can still remember how we first met

…**..Flashback…**

" LEAVE ME ALONE" yell a young brown headed boy with chocolate eyes threating to spill in tears at any moment  
" What you're going to do Hiccup … Cry? . Run away be a coward like always?"

After hear I couldn't stand there as he looks at me with those innocent brown stabbing my heart I had to something

"Leave him alone!" I cried

"Why should we?" laugh the two boys with their fist in front of the poor boy

"You wouldn't want to mess with me " I said in dangerous tone

At the end of that fateful day we both ended up with black and purple bruises on ours backs and grins on ours faces the small victory was worth the pain

…**..Flashback Ends…**

"So when you got here Jack?"

"I got here after two years after the accident "

"Oh ok sorry"

We talk I don't know how are conservation lead to Elsa

"So Elsa you know anything about her?"

"Interested Jack?"

"What No?"

"Jack?... "

"Well you're going to tell me or not"

"Well there's not much to tell she is cold hearted but in kind and caring with those who she cares for, she isolated herself but, no one no knows why."

"Okay let's hurry up can't be late for the first class."

_Why she isolated herself..._

We're entering the classroom that when I saw her Elsa the mysterious girl who I'll like to learn more of ….. I saw her sitting next to this Goth girl _what she an A straight student a loner a girl who isolated herself form the world siting to someone like, like that girl_ I see her laughing with the girl like they were long lost friends and for some reason I wanted that _I want Elsa Summers_

_And I swear that I will get to a least be friends at the end of this year even do this Is the last thing I do_

So I sat next to her

"Hey snowflake"

"Hello, and my name is Elsa"

"Whatever Snowflake "

She just groans and started to listen to the class but, Jack Frost won't give up that easily … Then I stared to throw little papers to her just to get her attention

"Stop it"

"Stop what Snowflake?"

"Stop throwing your stupid little papers and please for all the good in this world shut up Frost"

"Touché"

_This is going to be a Very long year _

Elsa's POV

Ugh…He can't stop can't he I'm already blow over with my own problems and now And Now this But, I got to admit it's kind of cute he tries to get my attention Stop it Elsa you don't deserve love ! Don't let him in!

*AFTER SCHOOL*

"Well Gwen I have to pick up Anna from school"

"Take care Elsa, don't let the Frost nip you" she tease _Oh God she notice_

"Well you beware of a certain punk there too Gwendolyn"

"Hey!"

"You started Gwen I only finish it "I love doing this teasing her brings me joy

As walk that voice that sometimes come and talk to me it scares me cause it always tells me it all my fault and I agree but now It doesn't disturb me I know that the voice is right or am I turning mad?

"**You will miss it up Elsa like you do with everything **"That scares me cause it's true sadly

"**Forget the world join me we will** **raise together"**

"STOP IT GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Stop what Elsa?"

"Anna?'

"I heard you yelling Stop, butStop What Elsa?"

"Nothing Anna"

My little sister Anna one was of the only reasons in the world that I'm still or I would of escape to Antarctica and spend the rest of my days there but no, she still needs me she only twelve only a little girl she needs someone to take of her since our parents died I have to the responsibility of her . not I don't want to it's just I'm so afraid of mess it up likes always….

Anna's POV

"STOP IT GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

I heard my sister yelling she doesn't that a lot unless she under a lot of stress and sometimes I feel I'm a burden to her I'm she always been cold to everyone and, what makes seam so wrong was our parents encourage that.

"Stop what Elsa?"

"Anna?"

"I heard you yelling Stop, but Stop What Elsa?"

"Nothing Anna"

I worry for her because I love her…..

We walk home or whatever we have to call it.. I looked up at the house old, broken mossy and gross it was the orphanage or home it has been a year since my parent's death so now were here at least together and on the bright sides I know Elsa better

Elsa's POV

I feel fucking poor and I'm not well that sounds wrong well let me explain we from royalty sadly it's true I'm not close too normal and I hate it. I all my life I wanted to be careless and free without have too care al the pain in the heart but, for me there love I have Anna love but. But that not the same form what I want to learn  
To Love Someone

Yeah that is not possible for me

**No one can love you dear Elsa **

_Not again _

**Hope you guys like please R&R **

**Question of the day How you fell in love with JELSA ?**


	5. Secrets Reveal

**Hello I'm back and I hate today I just found out that my best friend has a crush on the guy I like and it's killing me ! Ugh why can't she like someone else and what's worse, my crush likes her! God, this going to be my death. Well anyways … on with the story **

Elsa's POV

_Not again ….._

After Anna done her homework, I tuck her in and sat there till she fell asleep

_She looks like a little angel _

_**You're going to be the death of her **_

_Shut up!_

Then I slip under my sheets and close my eyes and waited for a night with the worst nightmares

"Elsa do you want to build a snowman?"

"Anna it's the middle of the night!"

"Please I can't sleep!" She pouted with her big rounded eyes I couldn't say no to

"Ok, okay But quiet we don't want to wake Mom and Dad do we?"

"Okay I will be quiet "

We escape to the ball room and with my hands I threw a big snowflake in the air which parted into little snowflake and it stared snowing inside Anna scream in delight lift her arms we build a small snowman. Then she wanted to jump on little snow hills, she jump and jump each higher

"Faster Elsa Faster"

"Slow down Anna "

I couldn't keep up she was too fast, There was ice on the floor I slip and hit her heart.

"ANNA!"

I ran to her. She wasn't moving slowly her hands started turning into ice the her chest, her arms every part of her body except her eyes that were looking at me as if saying

"Why Elsa what I ever did to you to deserve this?"

Her eyes finally froze and her last breath escapes to join the winds

I kill my own sister

Then a black man with devilishly black like midnight hair, His eyes were gold in dark and worst his skin were a dirty white

"**You kill her."** His voice screech in my ears as blood spill out my hand but it's wasn't it was Anna's

"**You killed your own sister!"**

"It's was an accident" I cried holding Anna close to me

"**So it's was an ACCIDENT that your sister been hit with YOUR ICE wasn't it? Elsa?!"**

I couldn't answer he was right as look at my hands fill with blood Anna's blood

"**YOU killed out of JEASOULY didn't you ELSA!"**

"IM SORRY!"

"**You are a MONSTER Elsa nothing else "**

I cover my ears I couldn't stand it no more I desperately looked for something sharp to kill myself

"**You're not getting the easy way"**

I closed my eyes and fell into darkness I dared to open on eye I saw Gwen

_Not Gwen not my only friend not her!_

She smile by the time when she saw me it was too late she touch me and said

"Smile you deserve to be happy"

Then her smile turns into an expression of pain and horror. Her black coal eyes turn blood red out her were drop tears of blood falling into my hands it felt like it was burring my hands I didn't at the moment for I had lost my sister but, not Gwen her sweet voice was broken as she frozen into the ground she said those words that broke my already broken heart

"I never left your side Elsa. I was there for you every time."

"Why you left me?"

I broke down. My knees were bleeding badly but, I didn't care no more I was broken down forever

"I don't deserve this but yet I got it."

"**YOU KILL them all good little Elsa little by little you will fall in my hands YOU WILL FALL they all do "**

I saw that man again I always do he hunts my world this where it's normally ends but, but there was something different this time. Something new.

I saw it

Blue's eyes  
_Jack…_

He looked at me with compassion

"_Snowflake?" _

"Jack?"

I fell into a dark blue I woke with a start look around the small room it's was cover with frost and the corner with big icicles _Not again Ugh this is getting old….Nightmares every time I close my eyes it was just horrible I knew the nightmare show how I hurt the people …..I most love. But Jack? I barely know him. Then why is he in mind?_ I shook the thought away and creep though my room making sure I wasn't making noise and sneak to peek into Anna's room My_ Little Angel _I saw her dreaming peacefully. I close the door and went out the house being careful not to wake up the other which weren't a lot just the six of us. Anna and I, Vanellope, Peter and his bother Jamie well I mean the three of us. Peter and his bother got adopted by this girl family. I think the girl's name was Wendy or something like that, that kind of bothers me. All the families want the cute ones and no one wants an adorable girl like and her sister. I tried to convince her to go without me all the families want her not me, But she only if they except and so far no one wants the deal sadly._ Why dose no one want me... _**It's because you're a monster…..** It took a while to get that voice out of my head. I past the headmaster make sure not to make a sound. It was easy for me to do it. I do this every night; I will always wake up around two A.M open the large window in the living room and creep outside. Feel the night breeze hitting against my pale skin, I looked down saw the grass moving with wind I smile. This is the only time I was free from everything from my fears, my stress… Myself. I went running to my secret place the one that only I and Gwen know. A little pond by the thick forest, past the all the house on Elwood's street

**AT THE POND**

I dance around the moonlight freezing the treetops of every tree. I let my hair out and smile I was free for an hour or two. I let all the snowflakes free around me as it fell around my platinum blonde hair

"Wow!" I heard a voice whisper I looked over and shoot my ice into the forest. Bam! Bull eyes I turn around a handsome young man cover up with a hoodie a blue one.  
"Who are you?" Then I saw blue shining eyes of a certain person who give up on me. I smirked to be face to face with

Jack Frost

Jack's POV

_I can't sleep….._I laid on my bed looking up at the ceiling studying every crack like my life depends on it. I looked out my window tempted to open it and jump out to explore the town. I saw small houses _I wonder what time it is… _When I was flying towards Elwood Street and saw a small figure running _who is he or she?_ I decided to follow the person which led me to a small pond by the forest I hid behind a white bark tree. The person took off the coat so it's a she and let her out. _Elsa?_ Her beautiful platinum blonde hair was out free as she dances around in the moonlight. This in my opinion looked stunning letting frost on every tiptop of the trees _wait… frost she controls snow I thought that was only my thing._ She let snowflakes fall around her _that's her secret why keep that why I mean snow isn't that dangerous_ "Wow" the only word I let escape did she heard that? Bam! Ice hit against me pushing to the tree _Crap she did._ Bam! Her ice shoots me against the tree.

"Who are you" she demand I looked up so ours eyes would met slowly she realized

"Jack Frost" she softly whisper as the wind played with her hair messing her a bit

"You guess right now do me favor and stand back" she looks confused I smirked It really looked cute on her

"What do you mean Frost?" she said it with a bit of anger and fright I would of felt compassion for the girl but, she froze me against the tree.

"Stand back if you don't, don't' coming blaming me" with that she stood back her eyes saying don't you dare hurt me you will regret it. I broke her ice turning fractions everywhere I looked up and Elsa covering her head blood spilling out of her arm with a black bruise that looked that was made a few ago

"Elsa, sorry" I ran to her "let me help" she looked at me she was deciding to trust me or not

"Ok Frost but, if you hurt me …" she looks that she doesn't want to breathe no more or live _If only I can change that wait were this is coming from?_ I grab her hand and ripped a part or my t-shirt warped around the girl.

"So you control ice like me Frost, can you keep it under control?"

"What do you mean under control Snowflake?"

"Can yo- never mind Frost."  
"Frost you new nickname for me?'

"Well yeah ..kind of it suits better than Frosty" I smirked at this _Frosty sounds like the big fat snowman_

"Since when do you have these powers?"

"Jack" It surprise me that was the first time she use my name it felt right.

"I won't tell unless… you tell me first" she said it with a smirk _God she has to be beautiful_

"Well I fell into a small pond something similar to this one and fell down into darkness giving in to it. I woke up in a hospital I couldn't remember anything, they say I was in a comma for a least three days. My friend Hiccup gave this staff as I moved to other city. my young sister Emma was in trouble she was attack from two boys I tried save her and ice shot out from the staff then I was truly Jack Frost"

"wow that a lot to take in"

"And your story Snowflake?"

"that you will learn later Frost" and with that she wind I felt shocked but, I was going to see more of Elsa Summers

**Do you like? Please read and review love you guys. **


	6. Death

**Hello I'm back with a new chapter for you guys if only someone reads well…enjoy it . P.s sorry if I don't update that fast I tired but I'm so busy. Anyways on with the story BTW I just watch X MEN days of the future past. Its awesome see it!**

Elsa's POV

"That you later Frost" I smirked and left with the wind all though I wish I could see that dumb struck face.

"**He knows your secret"**

"_Yeah but, not all besides it a relief having someone caring the burden with me"_ I said that to reassure myself than telling the truth

"**You barely know him"** That scared me too, its right I barely know Jack Frost

"_And I barely know you too! Your only a voice in my head_ _that I made up to keep company so SHUT UP"_

"**Some company you made up"**

"**Remember this, Elsa HE will the END of you!"**

And with that I ran to the unknown past the streets probably leaving a trace of frost as I ran. I looked up to see

"Gwen?" the young girl looked at me loving and caring "What you're doing here?" I ask her

"So instead of a Hello you prefer to push me back with questions than saying a hello" she said so carelessly

"Besides the question should be what are You doing out here?" she tries to look mad "This late at night?"

I know I didn't have to right to ask this "Why are you this late at night Gwen?" I say it very concern "Gwen?" she looks at me lost in thought

"Let's bring you home you probably got lost"

"What are hiding from me?" I said as we walk to my home

"What do you mean?" she said nervously playing with her hair

"Gwen you can tell we don't have secrets?" **"That isn't true Elsa isn't it?" **ugh that voice again it won't shut up won't it

_What's wrong? What's she keeping to herself?_

"Well you see …" she grab my shoulder and shutter "El-saa M..m..my brr..other An-ndy was" her lips were trembling as tears spills out ruing her makeup "Kill" her eyes were fill with anger, pain, sorrow and fear mostly no more light , the light which playfully were in eyes were stolen and took with the wind as she cried and fell on the ground in the middle of the street.

"My happiness in my life…" she barely whisper and looked start to my eyes "Had been stolen" She cried and cruse to the wind "WHY! HIM ANYBODY BUT NOT HIM" She stared into the darkness and turn to me "Why? Why they took his life?" I couldn't leave like this

"Gwen..." I said softly she looked up "I'm going to take you home…Ok?" she nodded

**AT GWEN'S HOUSE**

My hands were sore ugh I hate feeling pain but, I'm a monster jack probably controls his power _I finally _found_ someone like me! __**"Don't forget that you might kill him" **__"Shut up!"_

I saw green grass and the a rusty broken gate you can looked over and find an old white bark tree lean near Gwen's window

"You left your window open?"

"Yes" she said softly as her heavy makeup ran down her cheeks, her lips trembling I never seen her this way. She has always been the strong and brave one now seeing like this was painful for me but, surprising that made smile for even in this time of events.

FLASHBACK

_Anna! _I scream as she fall down to the ground I woke to a worried Gwen shaking me

"Elsa! Stop you're a good person. Nothing can change that" after that I smile a bit I was the one that always cries NEVER her. She hugs me and says "Your like my little sister or just my sister I will always take care of you never doubt that."

FLASHBACK ENDS

"Elsa?"

"Elsa!?"

"ELSA!"

I snap out of my daze and turn back to see Gwen a bit mad

"Sorry I was thinking a bit" her face soften

"Thinking about what?" her eyes twinkling with curiously she lean her head down a bit

"Well I will tell you later now we had to find a way to get at your room." She just pointed at the old white bark tree

"Oh no ,no Gwen you know I hate heights" I said it in a sacred tone

"Well in matter in fact I hate when my mom cold heart mom catches me escaping from this crappy house " she snapped she has the right to be mad her only has died god only knows what I'll do if Anna dies.

"Ok, OK how were going get up?"

"Well…" she thinks for a sec "You're going push me up and once you do I'll pull you up Ok?"

I look up to the height and gulp "Yeah ok "I push her up and she pulls me up I looked down

"Stop looking down Elsa that will only make you more fritting besides we only to leap to the window "she smirked _Jump? Jump I could die not that I don't mind _

"Jump?!" I shirked

She just shrugged and took a small leap to her window and looked at like telling me Jump or something like that.

"Come on Elsa just jump "I close my eyes took the risk and jump to fall CLAP Gwen catch grip of my hand. I breathe out a shaky grasp of air as she with all her strength

"You're not leaving my life too" she cried in a hush tone. I looked around the girl's room, Fill with dark blues and purples and an old chipped wooden desk, an old bed not much but, I just love this room it brings so many good memories to me. Her father was so nice to me and Anna I understand why she misses him a lot. Andy her bother kind of like a boy side of Anna.

"Gwen you have to go sleep"

"I can't Elsa" she has dark circles under her eyes begging her to fall asleep.

She looks at me and shyly asks "Can you stay here till I fall asleep? "She looked at with puppy eyes face I couldn't resist

"Sure' Not know what to do I pat her head and sing softy a song

**(A/D I made up this song please tell me if you like?)**

"Sleep little girl

Fear no more

For I'm here

By your

Side

I know you fear

In your heart

Turning into tears

Looking at the sky

Counting the stars

Fear no more

I won't leave your side

I'm here now

I won't leave "I petted her hair as she smile

"Anyways

(Whoa, Whoa, Whoa Yeah!)

I'll chase the fears away

I won't let them hurt you

For I'm here

So

Looking at the sky

Counting the stars

Fear no more

I won't leave your side

I here now

I won't leave " she slowly close her eyes But, I keep singing it help me to be free a bit

"Anyways

(Whoa, Whoa, Whoa Yeah!)

Little girl fill with wonder

I won't go

I'll never leave you alone

So wave the nightmares away

Counting the stars

I'm here now

I won't leave your side

Fear no more

Looking at the sky

I won't leave

So don't leave me

Sleep little girl" she had fallen asleep and as I promise I left the sun was almost was rising I ran to see if Anna has woken

**AT THE ORPHANAGE **

I sneak into the window look around no notice that I was gone hurts no one seems to notice me _that's good it's makes your life easier_. I tried to remind myself that every time I sneak out. WONK!

I quickly turn around to see the two early birds Anna and Vanellope ( Anna's best friend their )

"Elsa? Were you going to leave us?" she croak a bit clearly sounding hurt

_Shit I been caught "_NO Anna and Vanellope I never leave, I was just…"

"Just what?" Vanellope asks innocently _should I tell them?_

"I went outside I needed time to myself'

I told like that so easy they look at me with pain and joy and weakly smile "What happen to your arm?' Anna asked _I don't know what to say._

"There was some glass I was running to get home quick I trip and fell into it."

"How you fell?"

_This is going to be a long day _

Jack's POV

_Recapping _

_1. Elsa has powers._

_2. I basically told her my entire story._

_3. I had to find out more of Elsa Summers _

I flew through the skies thing there someone like me THEIR SOMEONE LIKE ME! I'm not the only one _I feel less unique _ha-ha kidding I so glad that their someone WHO can understand me but, wait. How do the heck I get someone like Elsa Summers to open up and be my friend .

The only question How?

**Hey do you like? Don't forget to R&R BTW what do you think of made up song? Good? Bad? Oh and for everyone **

**Andy : Gwen's brother **

**Age: 12**

**Appearance: Short curly black hair, Big black eyes , pale skin, Rosy cheeks, pale lips, medium height **

**Personally: friendly , Hyper, like a boy form Anna **

**Fears: Of losing his big sister Gwen**

**Likes: Marshmallows, and Candy, Chocolate :3**

**Anyways what do you think? **


End file.
